Shape Shifter
by XxX Just for Kicks XxX
Summary: As I said I am back, but I am rewrutung all my stories! Please be patient! Bella is on the run with her brother Jacob, their running from their "parents" and are in serious trouble, the question is will the Cullen's help them, or will it be too late?
1. Introduction

do not own Twilight! This is a fictional Story- next I will do a story just on a horse trainer- Bella maybe? M to be safe- no idea where this story is going to go- but I do have ideas for the next chapter!

I growled, creeping low to the ground, sticking to the shadows, my orange and black striped fur blended in with the shadows. I growled, I could smell the vampires- they were regulars, and I could hear one coming. I stuck to the hunt. There was no time to change back to my vampire form. If I did- there was always the possibility that I could die. That was not an option. Not now any way. There was just too much to lose. Then if I did shift back, I would lose my only connection to my half brother Jacob Black. I saw him coming at me, and I braced myself, swallowing the venom that pooled in my mouth. Inhaling sharply I crouched down low lunging for his throat. I met a pair of golden eyes, and I squeezed my claws around his whole time I watched my claws, making sure not to pierce the skin.. I may be a mixed breed, but I was stronger then the normal vampire.

So, what do you think should I continue? Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _I saw him coming at me, and I braced myself, swallowing the venom that pooled in my mouth. Inhaling sharply I crouched down low lunging for his throat. I met a pair of golden eyes, and I squeezed my claws around his whole time I watched my claws, making sure not to pierce the skin.. I may be a mixed breed, but I was stronger then the normal vampire.

Chapter One

I could hear more of his kind coming, the pain was quite intense now, it was actually causing me to almost pass out. I forgot about my claws, I stared down at the imprints I had made in his neck… I felt sorry for him- he hadn't really known I was a vampire, but I couldn't tell him that, not when I was in animal form. Another wave of pain rolled over my body. At this rate, I'd settle for a rabbit. Not that the rabbit would even put the hunger to a dull roar.

_Jake, where are you,? _I wondered, careful not to dig my claws into his neck again. I felt terrible for it. This wasn't the type of person that I was. I didn't like to hurt others, and when I did it was only for a few reasons. I growled, but it turned to a whimper as I felt another roll of pain. I needed to hunt. I needed too. My whole body told me to kill him, but I fought the over powering emotion. There was a reason I was the "Alpha" and Jake was my "Beta". Because I was the one with the most control. I was the vampire with the aversion to blood. I seen a pixie like girl get ready to lunge at me, but like a flash a silver wolf jumped from out of the brush and knock her out of the air.

It wasn't Jake. Jake was a russet colored wolf, it had to be Christopher. He was the only one who could pull off the wolf shape beside Jake. Jake came out in his vampire form, clearly he was mad at me for engaging in a fight- one that I hadn't started. "Isabella." He growled at me, pulling me off the bronze haired god. It hadn't been my choice to fight, I could barely stand straight in my animal shape. Jacob took on the role of Alpha, which I did not approve of. **_You should not have picked a fight in your condition Bella, it's too dangerous. _I held my head down, not that I was embarrassed, but because my head was starting to spin.**

"It wasn't her fault… I was the one who had attacked her. Bu t what is she. She smells like a tiger… and looks like one too." He sniffed the air again, trying to find an unfamiliar scent.

"She can pull off any animal, including it's smell. That's how we escaped. We had been in animal form. Come out Claire." Jake said turning to the woods line where she was dragging a dead deer for me. I knew that she hadn't eaten either. So I tore into the throat, not concerned about the affects it would have on anybody else. Jake trembled, and I could finally talk to him clearly.

_Jacob, stay calm, stay in control. _I thought, urging him to keep calm so he wouldn't shift into yet another animal. He was shaking uncontrollably now. I stared at him, taking on the role of Alpha once again. Inhaling, I ran my tongue (I'll explain why in a minute~ bear with me!) across his temples. Allowing a wave of relief to flow through his body. I was an empath. Just like I had the ability to feel the other's emotions, I had the ability to control someone's emotions. Seeing him calm, I focused on the task at hand tearing another chunk out of the deer.

As soon as had enough food in me to last for a while, Jake handed me a dress that I took in my mouth gently, and I found a secluded spot where I could go back to my vampire form. "I'm Isabella, we are looking for Carlisle Cullen, do you know him?"

The Greek god, who must have helped the little pixie up eyed me. "Carlisle Cullen is our father." Oh fuck. I had just attacked the son of Aro's friend. Twilight was coming on fast, and I could make out the shape of his face clearly, and all of his expressions. I was screwed.

AN: **This is chapter one, and I'll post chapter 2 soon. Please review! All feed back welcome… Should I continue, fix, or Abandon? Also in chapter 2, Bella's past is explained, how she knows Aro, all her powers, and why she is a shape shifter.**


	3. SKIP REPEAT CHAPTER

**previously:**The Greek god, who must have helped the little pixie up eyed me. "Carlisle Cullen is our father." Oh fuck. I had just attacked the son of Aro's friend. Twilight was coming on fast, and I could make out the shape of his face clearly, and all of his expressions. I was screwed.

Chapter Two:

I followed his lead through the woods, trading glances with Jacob. **_You idiot, the one thing I ask you not to do, you do! I told you that there were vampires in the area._** I eyed him angerily. I was not in the mood. He knew that.

_I know what you told me Jakey. I followed your instructions- they attacked me! I fought back._

**_You still disobeyed me._** That was it. I lunged for his throat, over powering him. I growled at him loudly. I had it. " I do not follow you. You follow me. Do you hear me?" I applied pressure to his throat.

"Get off him." The Greek god said, staring at me. I glared, I dared him to challenge me. I was not taking any shit, I was already in deep shit, why not get a little deeper. I waited for Jake to nod. "Good, we understand each other." I got off of him, and looked at my fur coat. _Great, you got mud on me._

Jake laughed, and he brushed off our fight with out even thinking about it. This wasn't the first time that I had picked a fight with him. "We're here." The god said, pulling back some brush for us and we stepped out into the sunlight, meeting five pairs of curious golden colored eyes.

"Why did you bring the prey back to here?" A big muscular man said with a deep chuckle, and he licked his lips, and he stalked foward, baring his teeth. I glared at him, waiting and as soon as he was about to latch on to my neck, I smiled deviosly. I needed a good fight- and this man would definitly provide it.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Reveiw! I'm grounded you guys, sorry. But on the bright side? There isn't one. I'll post when I can, if I can. Sorry about the repeat chapter! And thank you to those who did reveiw. How hard is it to press a button, so I have a request, type in S, for sucks, O for for not bad, and G for good. So here goes chapter 3

shit, shit shit, I thought to myself as I rubbed my temples. What had I done? Nothing. Defended myself. Great. Of course I'd be in trouble, when wasn't I? I inhaled deeply, following the vampires in front of me.

**You got us in trouble again Bella. Wonderful. This sucks. **

_No kidding Jake, _I thought._ It really wasn't my fault this time._

**Just like Jane wasn't your fault?** He taunted. That pushed me too far.

_Bastard, you dirty bastard. _I growled at him, before I lunged for his throat, my shape shifting into a heavier version of the tiger, a completely different breed. I had the wolf pinned underneath me, and I had just taken a bite out of him when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Enough Isabella." I bowed my head. It was Carlisle Cullen. I spit the chunk of skin out of my mouth. I held out a paw to his hand so I could show him I meant no harm.

He reached for it, while the vampires behind him hissed, making their intentions clear. They did not like this what so ever. I thought of everything that had happened, up until now.

(Bella's flash backs, each one breif, different)

**_There was an accident in the lab... Only three of the fetus's have survived... Their part animal.. This is an amazing development... Save my daughter... And Jacob Black... Killl the other..._**

_Even your father doesn't want you Bella, just face it your a nobody... Aro doesn't even want you close... After all he lets me play with you... _I hesitated before showing me lunging for her throat... Then I dug up the forbidden memory.

**This is important Bella... You must ask Carlisle to take you and the rest of your followers under his care. Otherwise, we have to kill you. The danger is too great with you here. Go, and never return. If you do, at least make sure your powers are controlled.**

Carlisle gazed at me, his expression serious. "Can you control your self?" He asked me seriously. I held up my paw again.

**Yes. I can manage enough not to attack, or go into a feeding frenzy. I actually prefer the taste of human food to anything else. To uphold my powers I need blood, once every two weeks, or a month at most. **

"I see. Welcome to Forks. I want to hear more about this past though. What happened?"

Carlisle was stilll touching my paw.

**Torture. More then anyone else it was me. They sent Jane in everyday. They restrained me. They thought that I would bend to their will after a period of time. I only got worse. My powers ended up gorwing. I can sense everyone's power. One has super strength. One is a mind reader. One can minipulate the emotions the other can see the future. **

"That's amazind what else can you do?" He breathed.

I smiled. With a glance, I brought Jacob down to his knees. He held back his howl of pain. With a swat of mypaw, I threw him all the way across the feild, I ignored the looks of suprise..

"Follow me. We can set up a room for each of you." Jacob growled, not impressed by using him as an example. Carlisle still didn't know half of my past. I just didn't trust him enough to share. Would I ever trust anyone the same?

~~~So, what do you think?? Sucks, right? Sorry for Typos, I was on a tight schedule... Mom's going to be back home in 5 minutes.~~~ Sadly, I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. Or their powers... Hmm... I will update soon...


	5. Chapter 5

I already knew the awnser to that. It was a no. The rest of the Cullens followed us wearily. "Isabella, Jacob, and the rest of her family will be staying with us for a while. I expect you to treat them with respect." Carlisle said, and the greek god, Edward growled loudly.

"I can not share my home with one of them," he hissed at me, I growled loudly. I decided to taunt him a little bit as I morphed into a mountain lion- his favorite meal. His eyes turned pitch black and I smiled...

"Bella," Jacob growled, and I hissed at him. I didn't have time to play these foolish games with him.

"Bella, Carlisle warned, and immeaditly straightened up, and turned back into a tiger. I wasn't going to insult the one man who was willing to take in a group of half breed vampires that provided him with a risk. Esme showed me into the room she'd set up- with Alices help. It looked more like a green house with the trees she'd put in there. Huh- she'd known I prefered to stay in my animal form? I shrugged it off. I wasn't going to question them. I wasn't going to go see Jacob's. I had to much to plan. One of them was returning to the Volturi. It didn't matter what the price was.


	6. Chapter 6

I am looking for a beta, or just anyone to write with. I don't have a lot of time on my hands so it ouldn't be an everyday thing. If you interested, just leave me a message. Thanx,  
XxX J F K XxX 


End file.
